One More Time
by the one and the only
Summary: "You really think he is the one" A deep male voice said. "We can't be certain but it's a good chance he is" A sturdy but feminine voice said "We can't afford any more mistakes Rauru" the voice assumed to be a woman spoke yet again. "I know, I know but it seems we are going to have to save Hyrule one more time…." AU modern Sort of school but not really.
1. Don't cry over spilled slushy's

**Hello! my name is the one and the only. Now i'm not a big fan of writing things before a chapter but I guess I should since it seems to be the "thing". This is my first FAN FICTION not my first story I have written countless other stories that have won contents and such and such but i'm not hear to brag no i'm here to write. I kinda want someone to look over a chapter before I publish it a beta reader if you will. But that's for another time now I you the first chapter in One More Time**

* * *

It just wasn't fair. I mean life's not fair but this, this was just on another level of unfairness. I don't even know where to begin. Oh wait, yes I do let's start from the beginning! Let's get a couple of things straight before I go pouring out my life's story to you, number one it isn't fair, number two I can't deal with it, number three ALL OF MY STUFF IS GONE!

Now don't get the wrong thought in your head that's not gone I mean everything in my house is just gone! You're probably wondering well where did my flat screen TV run of to this time, well it's probably in the back of some 30 year old mans van. Yes if you haven't guessed already my house was robbed that means everything was taken and yes the refrigerator was taken too I mean how does anyone expect me to survive without my afternoon snack seriously! So here's what happened, I was just out shopping with my little sister, Aryll , and drinking my delicious chocolate vanilla swirl milk shake with a giant cherry on top with tons of whip cream o la la did I mention how delicious it was? Oh, I suppose i'm getting off track here, well back to the story, I was just drinking away waiting for my dad to show up and well after five minutes or something ridiculous like that I mean who leaves their kids alone for five minutes! Anyway he joined us skipping along happily to the car we hopped in and then he got the keys out and, OH for crying out loud let's skip to the good stuff!

We parked the car in our homes driveway I hopped out hoping for some yummy cookies to eat with milk hey don't judge me i'm a teenager I need food! My dad looked sad not like a lost puppy sad like a oh my, all of my delicious cookies are gone! He opened the door and as always I was the first one to burst through the both of them not bothering to hold the door, I know how gentlemen like. But I stopped mid air looking around at well nothing everything was gone like someone had just moved out (hint hint) , of course being the genius teenager that I was well am, I jumped to the only reasonable conclusion robbers! No burglars or was it theft oh I don't know!

Well that brings me to where we are now so let's get on with the story shall we?

"Dad someone robbed the house everything is gone all the snacks all the ice cream all the liquor all the-"I had just realized what I said as my Dad raised an eyebrow at that last comment. "I mean licorice sticks how silly of me must have gotten a stutter heh he."

"I knew this was why Link was getting home all late at night" My sister Aryll said.

"Oh can it Aryll I was just joking"I said Aryll made a humph sound and looked away.

"Oh kids I need to tell you something"My dad had said in a somber tone we all looked his way and shut up I had never seen my dad so sad since mom died." We needed money desperately as you know I tried working double shifts but I just couldn't handle it so we sold the house and are moving to Castle Town I took you shopping to cheer you up, we move today" My dad said looking down at the floor obviously sad to deliver the news.

"But dad I thought you said we making enough money, we can't leave"! I said determined to stay in Ordon village.

"Link it's done there is no going back we already sold the house."My dad said patting me on the head like he did when I was feeling down way back when before mom died.

"So not robbed"I asked relieved.

"Not robbed" He replied "but we did sell most of our stuff in a garage sale." my father said nonchalantly.

"WHAT YOU SOLD OUR STUFF IN BOAT SAIL!"I said not realizing how completely and utterly stupid that sounded.

"No you idiot a garage sale, we sold most of our stuff for money." My LITTLE sister Aryll said. ugh such a know it all shes going into freshman year I should be smarter than her!

Well then I guess that's where our story ends today huh OH MY WAIT! I completely forgot to introduce myself how disrespectful of me.

Hi my name is Link. Well no duh. I'm 17 and a senior in high school well going into senior year.

I have a little sister named Aryll. We live with our dad because my mom died from a strange disease that swept our village when I was young it killed my mother. Oh don't give me the sad face i'm fine without her. Anyway back to me, I don't have many friends it's not that people don't like me or i'm ugly it's just that I don't really want friends. I have some weird triangle thing on the back of my hand apparently it's a birthmark. I have blonde hair and bright blue eyes my favorite color is green and I often wear green sweatshirts.

Gee can I not wait to go to this new high school….

It's probably going to be full of stuck up rich snobby kids who separate and judge everyone into cliques by the way the music they listen to, clothes they wear, and friends they have well thats Hyrule for you now in this day and age, Hyrule's doomed….

Well time to make amends with all the people i've wronged here in Ordon, not. Now i'm not some cold hearted fiend well i'm not evil well, you get the point. It's just I didn't really wrong anyone here so my conscious is cleared well not really but again you get the point. 'I guess I better call Mido to tell him i'm leaving' I thought to myself sighing, I really liked Mido I guess he's kinda like my best friend we met in first grade before that he was really mean to me but he helped me when I was getting bullied. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"**Hello?"** Mido asked on the other line.

"Hey man I got some news" I said sadly.

"**Did you get Mrs. Waters pregnant, did they find your stash of marijuana?" **He asked. Although I could not see him I knew he was smirking.

"No and no, but i'm moving to castle town my dad isn't making enough money so we sold the house were moving today so I guess this is goodbye, for now" I said sad again all this mushy gushy stuff almost made me want to throw up.

"**O… well i'm sure you'll have fun there"**Mido said sadly letting what I said sink in. "**But we will keep in touch right?"** he asked hopefully.

"Yeah we will absolutely keep in touch" I said smiling at least I could talk to an old friend if things got tough over in castle town.

"Link we gotta go hurry up dads getting impatient!" My little sister practically screamed like the devil.

"Yeah Yeah Aryll i'm coming i'm coming, hey mido I gotta go but we will keep in touch, see you soon" I said smiling.

"**Yeah see you soon, bye link"** Mido said in his regular voice.

I hung up the phone put it in my pocket and walked down the stairs for the last time in my life. I opened the door for the last time and walked down the gravel walkway for the last time looking back at the house that contained so many memories good ones bad ones mediocre ones. I sighed and hopped in the moving truck. I rode shotgun while Aryll rode in the back. I leaned my head on the glass watching the countryside disappeared.

* * *

"Are we there yet!" Aryll said for the one millionth time.

"Aryll shut up you've been asking that for the last 3 house non stop we will get there when we get there"I said clearly annoyed at my little sister.

"Link Gaiden you be nice to your sister right now or you can walk to castle town your self" My Dad said also annoyed but what was he supposed to say 'Hey Aryll shut up' I mean that wasn't very father like.

My sister then stuck her tongue out at me and smirked, I didn't forget the 'friendly' gesture ( I flipped her off ) she then smirked again I looked at her confused until my eyes widened and I realized my mistake.

"Hey Dad Link flipped me-" I cut her off not wanting to get in trouble again.

"Wow it looks like were running low on gas dad and did I mention I need to go to the bathroom, look theres a 7-11 (we should stop there!" I said all jumbled up. It was my turn to smirk at my sister.

"All right" My father sighed stopping the car to get gas.

I hopped out and followed my overly happy (to my disliking) sister into the gas station. I turned to a random aisle as we entered through the front door and to my surprise it was the candy and snack aisle. I smiled a giant creepy grin that probably scared one or two children away. I loaded up on snacks and grabbed a slushy ' I'm so glad I brought money' I thought to myself. Then as I was walking up to the cash register anxious to pay then dig in to my snacks I saw a beautiful blonde girl probably my age as I was in this trance I bumped right into her falling but first on the ground.

"Sorry" We both said in unison.

As the gentlemen of the two I got up and offered her a hand, as our hands collided I felt a surge pass through me 'weird' I thought but flagged it off. I picked my stuff up luckily my slushy didn't spill I know right magic! I payed for my stuff and yelled at Aryll to hurry the heck up. I hopped in my car and told dad to drive. I felt something inside though I didn't know if it was happiness of being able to start anew, fear of moving to a foreign place outside of my comfort zone, or just a neutral feeling. Whatever it is I was going to be ready for anything life threw at me.

'_This is the beginning of a new chapter in life' _I thought

"You really think he is the one" A deep male voice said. "If he is the one, what if he's not ready?"

"We can't be certain but it's a good chance he is" A sturdy but feminine voice said "We can't afford any more mistakes Rauru" the voice assumed to be a woman spoke yet again.

"I know, I know but it seems we are going to have to save Hyrule **one more time…."**

* * *

**Well that was interesting hope you enjoyed**

**Over and Out- The One And The Only**


	2. I get hit by a bus

**Well hello there you yes you sitting behind that computer screen happily reading well I hope happily. I bring you the next chapter.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

"Well here we are welcome to Castle Town" My dad said standing behind a giant skyscraper waving his hands up for emphasis.

"Terrific" I said sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

"Hey cheer up link after all you start school next week!" he said expecting that to make me happy for some reason.

"Even better…" I said with even more sarcasm.

"But i'm excited for school!" Aryll said completely annoying me.

"Yeah Aryll ready for your first period" I said rolling my eyes.

"LINK" Both my dad and Aryll said together looking at me odd.

"What take a joke" I said with sarcasm while rolling my eyes. You could call me sarcasm boy. I opened the car door and hauled my backpack over my shoulders. "So pops where's our apartment?" I said anxious to take a nap.

"It's a few blocks that way this is the parking garage it's about a five minute walk." He said tiredly like me I guess he wanted to take a nap too. We started walking up the sidewalk to our apartment complex. In this five minutes I was lazily walking behind them both. Aryll was grinning ear to ear jumping happily. My father was grunting when ever Aryll decided to bump into him.

Oh what a wonderful family we are.

Five minutes felt like 5 years and we finally got to the complex without my head bursting because of aryll. I sat down and tried to take a nap but it was hard with Aryll making loud noises and running around. I finally got captain ADHD to shut up. My dad was checking in with a lady at the front desk I decided to go see what they were talking about. I got my backpack on my shoulder because I didn't want any blonde hyperactive sisters rummaging through my stuff. I stood next to dad quietly and listened.

"Ah yes I have your name on the list the movers truck arrived about an hour ago all your stuff should be by your door."The lady said handing my dad a key I assumed to be the room key either that or the bathroom key.

My dad shooed me away to go tell Aryll to meet us by the lift and to my disliking I did. We all met up and hopped in the lift with two other people. We were very uncomfortable the whole ride up but I didn't mind. We got to our floor and saw the giant load of boxes we assumed the movers put out.

"Terrific" I said lazily "Hey pops can we unpack everything tomorrow" I asked hopeful that he would say yes and I could take a nap.

"Sure but we can't leave this stuff out in the hall" He said like he was deep in thought. "I have an idea Link can go get dinner me and Aryll with put everything in the apartment.

"yeah dad great idea except I don't know any restaurants in this area we only just moved here" I said stating the obvious.

"True but I saw a Mc Hylians a couple blocks from here you should be able to find it" He said pointing out the window to the fast food joint.

"OK i'll try not to get hit by any cars" He said rolling his eyes flattered at how much his dad cared about him. " I'm assuming you all want plain burgers or dad do you want the Hyrulian special" I said to my dad completely ignoring my sister.

"No just a plain burger should do it" He said opening the door and picking up one of the boxes.

"Ok well then i'm off" I said nonchalantly walking to the elevator.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I held the Mc Hylians in my hand and started to make my way back to the complex. I was just strutting along getting ready to go through a crosswalk when I saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair ripped skinny jeans and a blue sweater. Normally he wouldn't have caught my eye but he was standing in the middle of the road with his arms spread like he wanted to get hit by a bus. The strange thing was that no one was shouting at him to move or telling him to get out of the way. I decided to take action. "HEY MISTER GET OUT OF THE ROAD" I yelled cupping my hands over my mouth making a cone shape like they do in TV. I hoped he heard my yelling it was pretty loud if I do say so myself.

He didn't budge.

I got a couple a strange looks from the people next to me but that was it. Then I saw something that made my stomach do a 360. I did a double take and still saw the boy in the road. The bus clearly wasn't stopping. '_are these people insane!'_ I thought to myself. I didn't know what to do. should I just let him die? No I couldn't live with myself if I did. I was panicking I was getting sweaty palms and really nervous. Then out of nowhere my hand felt like it was burning if that wasn't strange enough all my anxiety went away and I felt awesome. I dropped the food and sprinted towards the boy hoping to push him away from the bus I tackled him forward. Apparently Castletown bus drivers weren't very smart why? Well for starters the fatto hit me. I felt a large force smash against my stomach I think I heard a couple ribs crack. I was gasping for breath when everything went white. WHAT!? Yes white not black everything went white.

* * *

**I don't have anything to say really. I haven't gotten any reviews yet I know I need to be patient but I think maybe I should stop the story? I don't know but I think i'll keep going. I know I need to make a chapters longer but I just never have the time.**

**I DON'T OWN MC DONALD'S **

**Over and out- The One And The Only**


End file.
